


Half Asleep

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bus cuddles, M/M, Post calgary game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post game bus cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this partially because I was at the game tonight but also because I kinda need this in my life.   
> \--  
> Written in like 20 minutes so unbeta'd  
> \--  
> All to myself - Marianas Trench

They get the two points and there's a clear ease to the team. They know the game wasn't perfect, but a road win will do, even in the shootout.

Everyone undresses rather quickly, twittering about the atmosphere and the game in general. Jamie's got his chest protector off and he's just about to bend over to unlace his skates when he catches Tyler's eye. Tyler's changed, headed for the showers but he slows near Jamie's stall. They don't say much. They don't have to. Jamie's known Tyler long enough now to know what he wants.

The team doesn't question things when it comes to Jamie and Tyler. Sure, Jamie's the captain but Tyler doesn't even wear a letter. Still, Tyler and Jamie are the last ones on in warm ups. They play together on a line. Sit together on the bench. And when it comes to team bus rides, everyone knows to steer clear of the two line mates.

Tyler beats Jamie to the bus, picks a seat near the front, stows his bag and throws himself into the window seat. No one even looks towards that empty seat. Jamie joins him a few minutes later, running a hand through his damp hair and tossing his bag up next to Tyler's. His seat mate has his head buried in his phone and barely looks up when Jamie takes his seat. The captain trails a hand down Tyler's back gently, then moves back up to press against Tyler's shoulders. There's a stiffness there that only comes towards the end of the season. It's the push to the playoffs and Tyler's pushing the hardest.

It does relax Tyler a bit, Jamie's magic hands working through the knots. He sits up slowly and dips his head, pressing a kiss to Jamie's plush lips. Jamie begins to deepen the kiss but it gets interrupted by Tyler's yawn and he pulls away, sheepish.

"Tired, baby?" Jamie chuckles.

Tyler grimaces and closes his mouth, working his jaw with calloused fingers. Jamie can practically feel the tension oozing from Tyler.

The bus starts up and the driver dims the lights. It's the universal signal to sleep. A couple of the guys flick on their lights but it's just to get settled. Tyler flips up the armrest between their two seats and shuffles closer to Jamie, leaning in close. Jamie wrestles Tyler into a more comfortable position, with Tyler curled against Jamie, their heads nearly touching. He works a hand through Tyler's hair, relishing in the sweet sounds Tyler makes in his ear. It's not long before Tyler's asleep and the bus is on the highway towards Edmonton.

Jamie should and probably could sleep, but he's just content to hold Tyler and watch the prairies slide by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
